creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-91.5.203.121-20130804004754
netz abgesucht, wo soll ich dies nur posten? na dann halt hier..sorry wegen wall of text Ich würde gern versuchen einen klar Traum nieder zuschreiben denn ich vor Jahrzehnten mal hatte. ..wird sicherlich nicht einfach.. Ich war noch sehr jung, um die sechs oder acht Jahre alt. Ich weiß noch wie ich immer versucht habe morgens früh aufzustehen um die Zeichentrick Serien zu gucken. Diese fingen immer um 5 Uhr an und gingen bis ca. 8 Uhr oder 9 Uhr. So habe ich jedes Wochenende versucht früh aus dem Bett zu kommen. Die Nacht davor habe ich natürlich nie richtig geschlafen, zuviel gespielt oder heimlich fernsehe geguckt. Ich merke gerade so beim niederschreiben, das es doch schon echt lange her ist! Ich Versuch mal alles bißchen geordneter hinzu bekommen. Ich denke aber das ich schon bißchen springen werde in der timeline. Vieles was ich im Traum gesehen habe konnte ich erst Jahre später richtig erklären, zwar nie denn ganzen Traum aber bestimmte Ereignisse. Darauf würde ich gern als erstes eingehen bevor ich mit dem kern, dem Traum, beginne. Es war Halt einer dieser tage wo ich wieder unbedingt früh aufstehen wollte. Die Bude hatte ich für mich, Eltern nicht da und Schwester auch nicht. Es war Perfekt. Keiner der nervt und ich konnte stundenlang zeichentrick schauen! Ich war etwas aufgeregt und extrem unausgeschlafen. Ich habe mich trotzdem aus dem Bett gequält, bin ins Wohnzimmer gedaggelt und mich dort auf das Bett meiner Eltern gelegt. Mein Hund lag auf der couch, sie war noch am schlafen. Wir hatten damals noch so einen alten röhren Fernseher und Dank diesem gerät konnte ich ca. 10 Jahre später herausfinden das dieser Traum damals echt war! Oder besser gesagt, es war einer von vielen Indizien. Damals als ich in diesem Traum oder wie ich das gern deklariere „wach Komma“ war, konnte ich auf dem alten Fernseher erkennen wie ein Punkt von links nach rechts eine Linie zog und diese Linie verlief immer von oben nach unten. Viel konnte ich damals noch nicht damit anfangen, es sah hallt sehr merkwürdig für mich aus und habe es auch nie mehr vergessen können. So habe ich 10 Jahre später in einer doku oder irgendeiner anderen serie gesehen wie ein eingeschalteter röhren Fernseher aussieht in slow motion. Zurück zum Traum. Als ich vom Fernseher weiter nach links schaute um meinen Hund zu sehen, sah ich jemanden auf dem Bett sitzen. Das Wesen hatte Menschliche formen war aber leicht durchsichtig, überzogen mit einem hellblauen Farbton und hatte überall so kleine elektrische Entladungen und kleine blitzte. Es war damit gefüllt, es sah aus wie viele kleine Blitze im Körper. Tausende und abertausende bis hoch zum Kopf. Dort erkannte ich das dieses Wesen keine Augen hatte, man erkannte zwar leichte Umrisse von Mund, Nase und Ohren aber da war nichts. Anstelle der Augen befand sich dort ein Großes rundes Loch was muchelartig nach innen gezogen war. Man konnte ganz tief rein schauen. Es war dunkel blau und je tiefer desto dunkler wurde es. Die Form vom Kopf war nach oben hin leicht verzogen von dem Loch. Ich konnte richtig erkennen wie sich das Fleisch am Rande des Loches nach innen wölbte und es dort in die ewigen tiefen verschwand. Es war ein merkwürdiges Bild, so merkwürdig das ich vergaß Angst zu haben. Mein Blick war wie gefroren auf dieser stelle, konnte nicht mehr weiter nach links gucken und plötzlich schwebte eine Kugel aus dem Loch heraus. Sie hatte genau die selbe Farbe und war genauso durchsichtig, gefüllt mit tausenden kleinen Blitzen. Sie strahlte eine so extreme starke Energie aus das ich einfach wußte das dies eine Ar von „Information“ ist. Sie Schwebte dort heraus und ich folgte ihr, mein Blick ging nun weiter nach links. Ich erkannte eine Art Schlauch, selbe Farbe, auch durchsichtig und genauso mit kleinen blitzen überseht. Dieser Schlauch ging in denn Hinterkopf von dem Wesen und das andere ende irgendwo hin, wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnere ging er sogar in meinen Hinterkopf rein?! Als ich weiter nach links geschaut habe sah ich wie die Kugel von einem zweiten Wesen aufgenommen wurde, ebenfalls direkt über das große rundes Loch auf der Stirn. Dieses Wesen sah genau so wie das andere aus, auch keine Augen und nur ein großes rundes Loch. Ich erkannte auf einmal das ganz viele von diesen Wesen in meinem Wohnzimmer standen, sie waren überall. Sie haben mich aber nicht wirklich registriert. Mein Hund hat mich aber schon wahrgenommen, sie sprang auf oder hatte es vor, es sah sehr komisch aus, mehr so als ob ich sehen könnte was der Hund jetzt und als nächstes macht. Als mir bewußt wurde das Diese wesen überall sind wollte ich noch nach rechts schauen ... Dort lag ich, ich lag selber ganz dicht neben mir. Ich sah meine selbst und habe es nicht akzeptiert. Ich lag da ohne Haut, jegliche Muskelfaser konnte man sehen. Die Augen weit aufgerissen keine Lippen starte ich mich selbst an. Die Zähne ungewollt zu einem lächeln geformt, weil die Lippen fehlten. Ich war ca. 8 Jahre alt als ich dies erlebt habe ... das letzte an was ich mich erinnere... Ich schloß meine Augen und plötzlich schoß mir Adrenalin wie wild durch denn Körper, damals habe ich es noch so wahrgenommen als würde ein Zug über mich rollen, sehr laut und sehr schnell. Das ging mindestens 5 Minuten die ganze Zeit über nur dieses krasse Geräusch als würde ein Zug über einen her rollen und wurde immer lauter. Es zerriß mich gerade zu und ich konnte mich kein Stück bewegen. Alles wurde extrem schnell, Gedanken erschossen sich selbst! Wie ein Erdbeben was in einem gleichbleibenden Takt im stärker wird. Es hörte schlagartig auf und ich beugte mich sofort auf... mein Hund saß auf dem Bett Kerzengerade und starte mich an, ich erkannte das sie Angst hatte. Angst um mich, denn ich war irgendwo, wo ich hätte nicht sein dürfen! Ich bin jetzt 30, trage diesen Traum (?) schon Jahre mit mir herrum. Immer wieder finde ich Einzelheiten die mir diesen Traum (?) etwas verdeutlichen. Es ist nur bißchen schwer das alles zusammen zu halten. Schon dieser Text war jetzt echt schwer aber ich denke im Kern ist so das wichtigste drin. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann jemand damit auch was anfangen. Eines Tages.